Sailor moon Revenge
by serenatenoh
Summary: serena tiene un nuevo comienzo nuevos amigos y enemigos que solo seran la primera parte para que serena la futura neo reina serenity madure y proteger a su amada tierra
1. Chapter 1

SAILOR MOON REVENGE

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Príncipe Alexander despierta ya ..dice una hermosa amazona de cabellera castaña y ojos verde con un hermoso vestido blanco

que ya llegamos…dice bostezando si príncipe ya llegamos ¡¡ que bien al fin voy a conocer la hermosa princesa serenity!! dando una gran grito

En el Reino lunar

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una bella princesa.

Serena amor despierta.. dice una voz muy tierna

Mama déjame dormir un rato mas ..dice serenity aun semidormida

No señorita hoy tenemos la visita de un príncipe de una galaxia muy lejana. además quiere conocerte . dice Reina serenity

En ese momento se incorpora en la cama y abre sus hermosos ojos azules intenso

Mama porque quiere conocerme?.

Para casarse contigo. Dice la reina serenity con una gran sonrisa de alegria

QUEEEEEEEEEEE ???

NOOOOOO ME VOY CASAR CON EL. Dando un gran grito que se escucho hasta la china . y cayéndose y golpeándose la cabeza .

Serena estás loca apareciendo una gran gota en la cabeza de luna (típicas del anime).

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh solo fue un sueño yo quiero a mi darien .

Serena vas a llegar tarde otra vez ..dice luna (cuando va a madurar) Luna porque no me llamaste mas tempranooo . dice algo molesta lo hice 5 veces y no me hiciste caso además tienes 12 minutos para llegar a clase.

Serena comienza a vestirse rápidamente y a cepillarse los dientes . y sale corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo .

Serena serena olvidaste tu almuerzo…. Ahyy esa niña otra vez .dice mama ikuko suspirando.

Hola me llamo serena tsukino tengo 17 años ha pasado un 1 año desde la batalla contra galaxia y todo volvió a la normalidad las chicas yo nos estamos esforzando mucho para los exámenes finales para poder pasar 3 año de preparatoria y por cierto mi darien regresa dentro de 3 meses a Tokio ya que se esta esforzando mucho para ser una gran medico.

" Ahhy solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar a tiempo "

En otro lugar .

Aquiles vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa..

Cállate y sigue corriendo mientras te quejas pierdes tiempo no crees?

ahy tu siempre sin preocupaciones..suspirando

jaja yes además lo mejor siempre se hace esperar …corriendo a toda maquina

Notas del autor :este es mi primer fics espero q n sean tan malo después le pongo mas emoción ,además aparecen personajes de mi autoría que son relevantes y serena es la protagonista pero también contare la vidas de las demás senshis tanto inter kmo outer y se ubica después de la guerra contra galaxia.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: los personajes de sailor moon no son mioo, ojala lo fueran pero son de la gran naoko takeuchi. Y NOOO me demanden jejeje porque digo que tengo esquizofrenia y además me relaja escribir aventuras sobre mis anime favorito .jejeeje aunque sea la primera que vez q lo publique y otra cosa los paréntesis son los pensamientos y además voy a usar palabras muy venezolas sobre todo en Aquiles y Beto .por favor dejen Reviews acepto criticas, sugerencias y además que me ayuden a mejorar vale se le quiere besos.

Capitulo 2 : Encuentros

En la preparatoria Jubann

Lita : faltan 3 minutos ni mina ni serena han llegado.

Amy: ahhh dios todavía no entienden que no están en secundaria.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria se escuchaban pisadas acercándose desesperadamente

CON PERMISO!! QUE VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!!!

Lita: deben ser mina y serena . - con cara despreocupación

La rubia de moño rojo entro muy agitada al salón . y se paro en el medio de este dando una gran suspiro Y DIJO: .

LLEGUEE A TIEMPOO… !!!. gritando con gran entusiasmo y levanto su brazo hacia el techo y haciendo con su manos una V de victoria .

Todos quedaron estupefactos.. ( O.o!) .

Ja ja lo siento creo llame mucha la atención .dice un poco apenada

Chico x: para nada mina NO SE ESCHUCHO ! ! .dice con un gran sarcasmo

En otro lugar ..

" Ahhy solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar a tiempo "

X1: Solo 5 minutos apúrate beto . ( que lento.. )

X2: ya voy ahh estoy cansado ( ese tonto es el que se levanta tarde y yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias.)

Vaya voy a romper mi propio record vamos serena tu puedes.. dándose ánimos ella misma. Al doblar la esquina serena se dio cuenta que habías dos jóvenes en la misma situación que ella y portaban el mismo uniforme de la preparatoria jubann .

Todo apareció en cámara lenta serena corría desesperadamente hacia la entrada , mientras tanto unos de los jóvenes también todo parecía una competencia entre dos formula 1 ( vaya que manera de narrar je o-O!) en ese momento los dos chocan y se escuchan un gran impacto PUM .PUM…!!!!!!!

el otro chico quedo impactado ( O-o) con el choque de su amigo .

Corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo tirado a ver si quedo vivo después de semejante choque de cabezas.

Aquiles estas bien dándole palmadas en las mejillas. Pero este no reaccionaba.

Vaya no reacciona… Tendré que usar el método V jeje apareciendo una sonrisa de malicia jajaja . en el joven.

Ahy me ¡DU..elE mi cabecita!. dice serena levantándose del suelo y sobándose .

En ese momento aparece un joven pelirojo, con ojos de color ambar. enfrente de serena.

Jeje pensé que no estabas viva . dice el joven

Ahy me duele mucho la cabeza .dice serena dándole una gran sonrisa

Jaja vaya pero que maleducado soy mucho gusto mi nombres es Alberto Asturias.

Haciendo una reverencia.( al estilo japonés)

Mucho gusto mi nombre es serena tsukino también haciendo una reverencia.( es un chico muy guapo )

Que dolor de cabeza tan fuerte creo que choque con un mamut dice el joven ,que estaba tirado en el piso y sobándose su frente.

¡¡DISCULPA QUE CHOCASTE CON UN MAMUT!! grita serena a un joven de cabello negro con ojos de color marrón oscuro, tiene un peinado como el Edward el de crepúsculo.

En ese momento levanta su vista a donde provenía el grito .

Y se encuentra con una rubia con dos chonguitos y unos ojos azules intensos como el mar y algo furiosa.

Ehhh dis..cul…pa no te quería ofender jaja lo que pasa es que estoy algo adolorido

Por favor acepta mi disculpa .dice- el joven con sonrisa encantadora

Ok te disculpo.. además yo también te choque ,y le regala una sonrisa muy tierna. ( hoy es mi día de suerte o que el también esta guapísimo).

El chico quedo embobado con la sonrisa de serena . (parece un ángel y su belleza no es de este mundo ) .y es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando serena se le presenta formalmente.

Mi nombre es serena tsukino haciendo una reverencia.

Ehhh mi nombre es Aquiles Kyûseishu y para mi es un placer conocerte.( vaya sailor moon tiene una cabeza bastante dura jeje con razón digo que ella no es de mundo jajá).

TILING TILING……

Chicos perdonen que los interrumpan en su presentaciones pero no se habrán dado cuenta que son el TIMBRE!!!

Aquiles: jajaja no van a castigar QUE BUENO!! dice con ironía

Beto: Vale no tengo suerte contigo por tu culpa mi primer día de clase llegue tarde y para colmo no van a castigar. ( que hecho para merecerme esto T_T )

¡¡¡¡ LLEGUE TARDE !!!!

Serena: NOOOOO!!!!! LLEGUE TARDE ..dice desilusionada ( T_T)

Chicos:( O.O!)

Alberto: serena al menos no eres la única en llegar tarde vente vamos entrar

Aquiles: claro catira vamos entrar antes de que sea más tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor moon Revenge

Capitulo 3

Presentaciones

¿Qué le habrá pasado a serena?- pregunto la peli castaña con mucha preocupación

Ya han pasado varios minutos de que tocaron el timbre – dice amy con tono angustiado

A lo mejor se cruzo con un chico muy guapo – dice la rubia con mucha ilusión

- ¡MINA!- le gritan las chicas

Okey chicas yo solo digo lo que pienso jeje dice la scout del amor.

En ese momento entra el profesor al salón y da los

Buenos días clase! - ante esto todas se pusieron de pie y contestaron al unisono.

¡¡Buenos días profesor!! –dice la clase con mucho entusiasmo

ahyya vino el profesor yamamoto – dijo mina con desesperación

En los pasillos de la preparatoria juuban se escuchaban pisadas acercándose lentamente los causante era una rubia y dos chicos.

La rubia fijo la vista a su alrededor asegurándose que ninguno de sus profesores los viera ya que de seguro seria castigados.

¿Serena cuál es tu salón?-pregunta el peli rojo mientras camina despacio

Es el 2 A ¿y el de ustedes? Pregunta serena mirando a los alrededores

Serena estoy en el mismo salón.- Dice Aquiles con gran entusiasmo. _Vaya que suerte voy a estar en el mismo salón que sailor moon este día no puede ser mejor que me importa el castigo jajá._

¿Alberto-chan tu también estas en el mismo salón?-dice serena

No yo estudio 1 año de preparatoria –dice con desilusión.

Que malo yo pensaba que ustedes dos tenían la misma edad –dice serena

Si tenemos la misma edad somos un año menor que tú –dice Aquiles

Lo que pasa es que Aquiles lo promovieron a un grado superior –dice el peli rojo con desdén. ..

Enserio vaya Aquiles eres muy inteligente –dice serena

__**Si un poco hago lo que se pueda,** bueno aquí no separamos de ti beto espero que no te castiguen jaja - dice el peli negro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jaja también espero lo mismo para ¡TI!-dice Alberto dirigiéndose a su respectivo salón.

Vámonos nuestro salón debe estar en el siguiente pasillo –dice Aquiles agarrando delicadamente la mano de serena.

La rubia se sonroja ante esta acción de parte del peli negro. Aquiles se da cuenta y sonríe levemente.

En el salón de las inter.

Mientras tanto en el salón se encontraba el profesor sentado en su escritorio pasando la lista. cuaando va a llegar serenaa –dice lita con nerviosismo. El profesor yamamoto se va a dar cuenta que serena no a llegado. -Dice amy con tono de preocupación.

Shiraoka jin -

-Presente- dijo un joven parándose de su asiento

Shoka choiji-presente

La sí..guien..te es s/e/r/e/n/a-dijo mina mientras que se comía las uñas por los nervios.

Tsukino serena, umh señorita tsukino alzando un poco su voz donde esta!!! –dijo el profesor un poco molesto mirando todo el salón.

Aquí .aquí presente, entrando al salón una rubia, junto con un joven pelinegro portando el uniforme de la preparatoria juuban .

Señorita Tsukino se puede saber porque llego tan tarde sabe qué hora es!!!-dice el profesor molesto.

Son las 7:15 am.

¡¡MINA!!- gritan todos

Profesor la señorita tsukino no tiene la culpa de su retraso-dice el pelinegro

¿Y usted quien es? Y me puede decir los motivos del retraso de la señorita tsukino y el suyo –dice el profesor con tono amenazante.

Aquiles le relato lo que había pasado con serena y él en la entrada y que era nuevo en la ciudad y por eso fue el motivo de que llegaran tarde.

Ahora entiendo no se preocupen lo hubieran dicho antes. Dijo el profesor con amabilidad.

Apareció una gota en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes.

Joven y usted como se llama-dice el profesor. Mi nombre es Kyûseishu . es el alumno de intercambio de la preparatoria Gil Fortoul.

Si señor es un placer estar en la preparatoria juuban. –dice Aquiles con una sonrisa

Que bien me alegro que piense así, clase le quiero presentar un nuevo alumno por favor Kyûseishu –kun pase al medio y preséntese-dice el profesor yamamoto.

Aquiles pasa al medio y se da cuenta que todavía tiene la mano de serena entrelazada con la de él. y no le da importancia y se presenta.

Buenos días mi nombre es Aquiles Kyûseishu y es un placer conocerlos a todos, haciendo una reverencia.

Se escuchan murmullos en todo el salón.

Que chico más guapo, de donde es., tenemos una cara bonita, es extranjero .

-El chico sonríe antes los comentarios de sus nuevos compañeros.

TSUKINO el es tu novio dice una de sus compañeras.

eso la rubia se percata que todavía estaba agarrada de mano con Aquiles y se ruboriza con el comentario de su compañera y se suelta rápidamente de la mano de Aquiles pero el joven hábilmente la toma con fuerza y delicadamente dejando a la rubia un poco confundida.

Serena no le hagas caso además tú y yo solo somos amigos guiñándole un ojo con galantería.

-COF,cof , por favor silencio que estamos en clase, señorita tsukino y joven Kyûseishu por favor tomen asiento. -Dijo el profesor.

-Los dos jóvenes toman sus respectivos asientos y da comienzo la clase del profesor yamamoto.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor moon Revenge

Los personajes no son míos son de naoko takeuchi.

Capitulo 4

- presentaciones parte II

Las clases pasaron y llego el anhelado receso. Serena se apresuro en salir del salón cuando es interceptada por Aquiles.

-serena espera, porque tienes tanto apuro en salir-dice Aquiles

-este por nada Aquiles-kun .._ -_Dice serena._ Me pones nerviosa._

- sabes algo no te creo nada..

-Esta triste lo puedo sentir Princesa.-dice el chico suavemente-¿Por qué?

-Estee... nooo es nada es solo que tengo hambre –dice la rubia con nerviosismo.

Jaja sabes algo yo también me pongo triste si no como bien, pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa-dice Aquiles con frialdad.

-Es que tengo tiempo que no se dé una persona muy especial para mí-responde tristemente.

En eso coloca una de sus manos en la mejilla de serena, y se acerca peligrosamente y le susurra al oído.

-No te pongas triste princesa, cuándo menos te lo esperes sabrás de esa persona especial para ti-dice suavemente. _serenity me molesta verte así._

Serena siente una descarga eléctrica que recorre toda su espalda por tener al chico tan cerca de ella. _Princesa tenían tiempo que nadie me decía así sobre todo mi Darién, y supo de mi tristeza me hace sentir también jaja y eso que tiene pocas horas de haberlo conocido._

-Serena me puedes acompañar a buscar beto debe esta perdido el chico separándose delicadamente de serena.

Ok, además tú también debes estar perdido.

Si no te puedo mentir es un territorio totalmente desconocido por mi.-dice Aquiles sonriéndole-pero cuento con una hermosa anfitriona que me ayudara a conocer de todo un poco, claro si ella gusta.

Claro que me encantaría ayúdate a conocer de todo un poco.-Dice la rubia muy coquetamente.

Ok vamos a buscar a un naufrago-dice Aquiles agarrándole la mano derecha de la rubia y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Chicas vieron eso serena se fue con el chico nuevo y ni siquiera me lo presento –dice una muy enojada mina- serena que mala eres!!.

-Tranquilizante mina y vamos a comer que yo muero de hambre –dice lita tocándose el estomago.

Es la hora de descanso en la preparatoria, amy, lita y mina están sentadas bajo un árbol disfrutando de su almuerzo.

-chicas que raro serena aun no ha llegado a almorzar-dice amy mientras leía un libro.

-si ya quiero conocer al chico nuevo-dice mina con mucha emoción

-mina tu no cambias-dice amy.

-si es verdad, pero yo también quiero conocer a Kyûseishu se parece tanto al chico que rompió mi corazón.-dice lita-con ojitos de corazón.

-amy y mina con gotas en la cabeza.

Hola chicas como están-pregunta una voz detrás de ellas.

SERENA!!!! –exclaman las chicas.

Me extrañaban –dice serena

Si y mucho –dice lita sonriendo –tienes hambre

Serena tienes amigas muy bonitas –dice un joven atractivo, alto y musculoso pero curvado de piel blanca cabello rojo, ojos de color ámbar y barba fina.

-Bonita es poco son hermosas-dice otro joven apuesto alto esbelto de piel morena clara, ojos marrones oscuros, cabello negro desordenado que le dan un toque súper juvenil y sexy. Saliendo detrás de serena

Las chicas se sonrojaron ante los halagos de los chicos.

- Son muy lindos no hermoso-ratifico mina

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aquiles –mirando a las chicas y dándole la mano.

Un placer conocer a hermosas princesas- .mi nombre es Alberto, también dándole la mano.

El placer es mío-dice mina con euforia. Mi nombre es mina aino

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es lita kino –viendo a los jóvenes embobada.

-El mío es amy mizuno un placer conocerles –haciendo un reverencia

Chicas disculpen pero tengo mucha hambre –dice serena haciendo un puchero

-ahora que los dices yo también tengo mucha hambre –dice Aquiles -y esto huele delicioso.

-Aquiles tu siempre piensas es en la comida-dice indignado el peli rojo.

-bueno no he desayunado y soy un chico en pleno crecimiento-dice peli negro haciendo un puchero

-vamos a comer que hay suficiente comida para todos-dice la peli castaña.

Después de que las chicas conocieran un poco a sus nuevos amigos en el transcurso del descanso, se fueron a sus respectivos salones a culminar las clases, mina invito a los chicos a estudiar en el templo hikawa con la excusa que tenía que ponerse al corriente con las clases porque se acercaban los exámenes pero aquí entre nos la verdadera razón era que quería una cita con Aquiles y Alberto.

-chicas ahí que estudiar hoy en el templo rei nos espera-exclama mina

- sí, así es tenemos que estudiar –afirma serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es mi imaginación que están alegres por ir a estudiar.- dice-amy arqueando las cejas como muestra de su confusión.

Y ¿porque están tan entusiasmadas?-pregunta lita también sorprendida por la actitud de las rubias.

-Por nada -dicen con inocencia.

En el templo hikawa.

Se encontraba una chica alta de larga cabellera negra y ojos violetas con un traje sacerdotisa barriendo a las afueras del templo tenia la mirada perdida y unos gritos la saca de sus pensamientos.

-rei-chan llegamos!!., rei….llegamos

Se ven dos rubias corriendo agitadamente por las escaleras del templo.

-serena y eso que llegaste temprano-dice rei incrédula.

-hol...a rei llega..mos con unos invin..tados .-dice mina-agitadamente.

Umm es que acaso no tengo derecho de llegar temprano-dice serena molesta

No serena tonta sacándole la lengua-dice rei

Rei porque me molesta, FRENTE PAILA!!, sacándole la lengua también-dice serena

Como me llamaste-dice rei tronándose los dedos

Eres sorda rei te llamo FRENTE PAILA!!, -dice mina

¡! MINA!!-dice serena.

¿Qué? ella pregunto –dice con inocencia.

Chicas compórtense tenemos visitas –dice amy apareciendo en las escaleras con lita y dos chicos.

Y ellos quienes son-pregunta rei con curiosidad.

-Hola mucho gusto rei –dice Aquiles –besándole la mano.

-mucho gusto –dice rei sonrojándose.

Mi nombre es Aquiles –mirándole a los ojos fijamente, eres una sacerdotisa muy hermosa se ve que eres apasionante, valiente, sensible, en pocas palabras la mujer perfecta. Dice el peli negro sonriendo.

Rei se sonrojo notablemente podía competir con su uniforme de sailor mars.

Rei porque estas tan roja –pregunta lita con burla.

Cállate lita yo NO ESTOY ROJA-dice rei exaltada.

-Este gracias por tu cumplido Aquiles –dice rei sonriendo aun sonrojada

-Por nada, pero no es solo un cumplido es la verdad-dice Aquiles guiñándole un ojo

_Ese Aquiles no pierde oportunidad pará coquetear, pero sailor mars es mía. _Pensó beto.

Oye rei te quiero presentar a mi hermanito menor-dice Aquiles

Hola mucho gusto rei un placer conocerte –dice el peli rojo dándole la mano.

Mi nombre es Alberto pero tú me puedes llamar beto- guiñándole el ojo

Ehhh gracias eres muy lindo-dice una apenada rei. _Rayos como que eres muy lindo ya me parezco a serena y a mina eso pasa por júntame con ellas._

-Eso rei no quieres dejar para nadie-dice serena-te sientes bien porque tu cara compite con el cabello de Alberto.

¡¡Jajajaja!!-todos rieron ante el comentario de serena.

¡¡SERENA!!-grita molesta.

Jajá solo digo la verdad-dice la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente.

_____________________________________________________________________________

En algún lugar de la galaxia….

-ella va despertar-dice un hombre alto de larga cabellera dorada y ojos verdes con una armadura gris y un uniforme blanco con botas negras.

-señor perseus tenemos que confiar en él-dice un anciano encapuchado

- si lo sé pero sus servidumbres van atacar en cualquier momento-dice perseus con preocupación.

En el parque numero 10, la gente corre desesperadamente estaban siendo atacados por un monstro y una misteriosa mujer con una sotana negra que solo se podían distinguir un par de ojos rojos llenos de maldad que miraba con placer a la gente que corría por su vida.

-HUMANOS QUE PATETICOS-ríe cruelmente la mujer misteriosa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento una presencia extraña -_pensó rei

-Te encuentras bien- pregunto Alberto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si,siii porque la pregunta…-responde nerviosamente.

- se ve que estas angustiada por algo-dice peli rojo._ Ella también siente la presencia de un aura maligna._

Amy, lita ,rei -dice mina autoritariamente- tenemos que trabajar.

_Genial comenzaron atacar será que no tienen otro oficio-_piensa Aquiles.

¿Pasa algo chicas?- pregunto asustada serena.

Hola chicas-dice alguien apareciendo en las escaleras del templo hikawa.

Tu aquí…….. o estoy soñando-dice serena sorprendida a ver esa persona.

TU AQUI-exclaman todas.

_Tenemos una visita muy interesante-_pensó Aquiles

Rayos aparece este _-_susurro Alberto viendo a la persona que se acercaban.

Milenia Angels: hola, gracias me has dado muchos consejos y te lo agradezco un montón y también por tu amistad thanks.

ISA1181: gracias por leer mi historia y está pendiente te lo agradezco mucho.

Isis Janet:hello ,GRACIAS por review y el consejo de autor a autor .

Gaudy himura : mi lindo primo sabes que tqm jaja y tienes que seguir al pendiente.

Willy: la mejor jaja claro que voy a cumplir pero sabes tienes que ayudar con el proceso amiguis no vemos.

Miguecxy sakura: yo también, saludo de L3?3----A tu sabes lo que te dije. Atte:tu amiguita eso kreo jajajaj.

Serenalucy: cumplí los hice un poco más largo y Sigue leyendo .

Sailor chariitoo: epale , me gusta mucho tu fic y espero por el siguiente capitulo Y GRACIAS POR LEER,cuidate

Maruto: ahh Luis jijee tienes que admitirlo t a l e n to furtuliano jajjaja tu entiendes ademas tienes que prometer lo que te dije ok o si te mato jajajja mentira ponte a creer y que jefe vas hacer feo jejej .

Usagi: y eso dientes jajajaj mentira tu sabes que te quiero aunque te obligue y te burlaste de mi fea.

Juan: que tonto eres lo que haces es molestar pero que más da TQM y gracias por molestar.

Marijo de chiba: hola que tal espero que estés bien ,vale no debería cáete mal Aquiles es un pan de dios y además Darién están estados unidos terminando sus estudios y gracias por tomate tu tiempo leer mi history bye.

GRACIAS son muy lindo , bueno cualquier consejo solo díganlo , o cualquier cosa siempre dispuesta a mejorar gracias de nuevo no vemos en el próximo chao.

.


End file.
